The Witness
by Pari
Summary: Summary: Garcia's past comes back to haunt her can Morgan and the others help her before it's too late. This is a Mor/Gar story.
1. Chapter 1

_**[Author's Note]**_

_**I have decided to take the suggestion of someone who originally reviewed this story, they said it was a bit difficult to and would have been more enjoyable had I broken it into chapters, instead of clumping it all together. Well, at first I wasn't too concerned with this until I sat today and started reading through it, and even I was overwhelmed a bit by it so. I've taken it down and have broken it in to chapters and I will probably 're-vamp' it a bit and re-upload, hope those who reviewed it before will give it another go.**_

* * *

**[Chapter 1]**

**"We caught another bad guy and we officially have the next three days off. Come on ladies it's salsa night at the Rio. Let's go out and shake what ya momma gave ya." Morgan said as he lifted his hands above his head, snapped his fingers, and began to shake his hips. Garcia, J.J. and Emily who sat around his desk all giggled, while Reid who was seated across from Morgan, watched him perplexed.**

**"Sorry sugar, but my momma gave me a bit too much. My shaking might hurt someone." Garcia said jokingly, Morgan in turn slid closer to her and bumped his hips against hers.**

**"Hurt me baby," He said as he threw her a smile and a wink.**

**"Oh is that an invitation because I would love to…No," Garcia's cried out as she stared just over Morgan's shoulder. Her voice turned from playful to frightful in a split second. "Oh No," She whined out which caused her friends to look to her in concern, and then to where Garcia's eyes rested on a man standing near the entrance wearing a white shirt, blue jeans, cowboy hat and boots.**

**"Baby girl what's wrong?" Morgan asked as he suspiciously eyed the man who was approaching them. Morgan instinctively placed himself between Garcia and the man who now stood before them.**

**"I know I promised you that we'd never see each other again, Penny. I'm so sorry that I have to break that promise." The man spoke directly to Garcia and her face instantly crumbled as she stepped around Morgan and into the awaiting arms of this man who seemed to be very familiar with Garcia. Garcia opening sobbed against the man's chest. "Shh don't you cry darling. You know I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, but we've gotta move quickly." The man whispered to Garcia and she sniffed back her remaining tears and moved from his arm. She gave him a nod of understanding as she wiped at her eyes.**

**"What the hell is going on here, Penelope who is this?" Morgan asked what everyone else was thinking. Before Garcia could reply Hotchner exited his office and made his way down into the bullpen.**

**"Marshall Boyle, I'm Aaron Hotchner," Hotchner greeted as he extended his hand, which Boyle shook. "I just got the call this morning telling me to expect you."**

**"Thank you for allowing me easy access. Sorry my visit isn't under more pleasant circumstances." Boyle said and then turned back to Garcia. "We've gotta go Penny."**

**"Go? Go where? Garcia?" Morgan spoke but Garcia was at a loss for words. "Hotchner who is this guy and where does he think he's taking Garcia?"**

**"Morgan, just stand down, that's an order." Hotchner commanded pulling rank even though he knew it wouldn't stop Morgan.**

**"Excuse me? You're just gonna let this chump in here to take Garcia God knows where, without any explanation?"**

**"It's classified, on a need to know basis Morgan. Apparently the Bureau doesn't feel we need to know." Hotchner replied and it was obvious that he wasn't pleased with the situation, but knew better than to question it.**

**"Oh I need to know and she's not going anywhere until I do." Morgan ranted.**

**"Morgan," Garcia spoke softly as she moved to stand before him. Her voice seemed to calm him, as his rigid stance and hard demeanor instantly relaxed as he looked at her. "I have to go, I don't want to baby but I have to. Please don't make this harder for me than it already is. Just give a kiss goodbye, ok?" Her voice hitched and he quickly moved in and captured her lips in a kiss, swallowing her impending sobs. Their kiss deepened and for a brief moment they seemed to forget where they were and that they were in the presences of others. Garcia was the first to reluctantly pull from the kiss. "Wow, if I had known I'd get a sendoff like that I would have left a long time ago." She joked and Morgan couldn't help but smile despite the situation. Before Morgan could question her further Garcia moved from his grasp to where J.J. stood. She quickly embraced her friend and then moved to Prentiss, and finally to Reid.**

**"We really gotta go now Penny." Boyle stated as he grasped her hand in his and tugged her to his side.**

**"Can she call us when you get settled into wherever it is you're taking her?" J.J. asked.**

**"No ma'am. Land lines and cells aren't secure enough. Besides once we leave here, Penelope Garcia will cease to exist, and it would be best for her sake if you don't try to make contact with her."**

**"How long will you keep her?" Reid asked.**

**"I honestly can't answer that. I'll stay with penny and protect her for as long as it takes, like I've been doing since she was 18."**

**"Wait, you're with witness protection?" Morgan asked.**

**"That's classified Agent Morgan, I'm sorry. Let's go Penny." Boyle then turned to leave and pulled a complying Garcia behind him.**

**"Wait a minute," Morgan moved after them and grasped Garcia's arm. Two more Marshalls who had been waiting near the entrance swiftly pulled their guns and aimed them at Morgan.**

**"Agent Morgan I don't think I have to tell you that they can and will shoot you if you don't let us go." Boyle warned and Morgan quickly released Garcia and lifted his hands in the air a bit to show he was of no threat to them. Garcia threw him an apologetic glance and then bowed her head as she was lead out of the building. The others stood staring baffled at the place they had last seen Garcia.**

**"What just happened here?" Prentiss asked.**

**"I'm not supposed to tell you this, but Garcia was temporarily put into the witness protection program several years back. She hacked into some information that single handedly brought down Manuel Ruiz."**

**"Manuel Ruiz, the leader of the biggest drug cartel in Colombia, that Manuel Ruiz?" Morgan asked and Hotchner nodded.**

**"Garcia came across his name in a file she found during the days she would hack into the pentagon and FBI databases. She decided to play Nancy Drew, so she did some research, hacking into several Colombia freight companies, since she knew that's how Ruiz smuggled his drugs into the states. She thought she was being clever as she feed all the information she gathered to the DEA. What she didn't know is that Ruiz had his own hackers that he used to prevent outside agencies from hacking into his organization. Garcia was good at covering her tracks from us, but she never knew about Ruiz's hackers until he put out the hit that killed her parents, trying to get to her. Luckily we got to her first, placed her into protective custody until we were able to convict Ruiz with all the evidence Garcia had helped us to gather against him. She even testified in open court."**

**"So what changed?" Morgan asked.**

**"Several prisoners escaped from a Maximum Security prison in upstate New York earlier this morning, Ruiz was among them. It was an inside job orchestrated to get Ruiz out."**

**"Why risk coming after Garcia, if I were him I'd get the hell out of Dodge." J.J. stated.**

**"Revenge, when the DEA did a secret ops maneuver into Colombia to get Ruiz, his entire family was killed. His wife, mother and children were all killed. All he heard during his trial was how he was brought down by some little American girl, and he swore in open court that he'd get her. This is a man who has nothing to live for except exacting his revenge on Garcia."**

**"And you expect us to just do nothing?" Morgan asked and Hotchner simply threw him a hard look but didn't reply. "I can't do that Hotch. We have to find this guy before he finds Garcia. Once he's back in prison she can come home."**

**"It's now out of our jurisdiction Morgan." Hotchner stated. "There nothing that we can do like Marshall Boyle said our interference in this may lead Ruiz right to Garcia. The best thing we can do for her is stay out of it."**

**"And like I said I can't do that, and you know if this was reversed, if it was one of us, Garcia would do everything she could to help. I'm not gonna leave my baby out there to the wolves."**

**"Let it go Morgan," Hotchner warned.**

**"I've got the next three days off, I've even got some vacation time, think I'll use it too." Morgan threw out and then turned to head out.**

**"Yeah so do I," Prentiss stated as she followed Morgan out.**

**"Me too," Reid said and then grabbed his things and rushed behind Morgan and Prentiss leaving just J.J. and Hotchner. Hotchner could tell that J.J. was itching to follow her friends but he also knew that she more than anyone else respected and honored the chain of command.**

**"You should go with them, make sure they don't get into trouble." J.J. simply smiled at him.**

**"Yes sir," She said as she hurried out after them.**

**"And J.J., I'll make the jet available to you if you need it." Hotchner threw out.**

**"Thank you sir," she said and then rushed out to join her friends.**


	2. Chapter 2

**[Chapter 2]**

**"It's instinctual," Reid threw out as he, J.J., and Prentiss stood near the doorway of the small office watching Morgan, who sat staring at the many monitors. Morgan swirled in the chair at realizing he had company. "Whenever we have something that needs to be researched, we always come here…to Garcia."**

**"Yeah, and she'd be able to hack into the WPP files in a heartbeat. What the hell are we supposed to do now?" Prentiss asked.**

**"She's the best at what she does it's going to be impossible to find someone to fill in for her." J.J. stated.**

**"No one can, that's why we have to help her," Morgan said. "We have to find Ruiz first and get him back into custody, and then Garcia can come home."**

**"That may not be true Morgan, if Ruiz has the power to orchestrate a prison break, while he's still in prison then he can put a hit out on Garcia too." J.J. said playing devil's advocate for a moment.**

**"Naw, if that were the case he'd have done that already. What I've read about Ruiz he's hands on, he wouldn't be satisfied having someone doing a hit for him. He doesn't 'just' want Garcia dead, he wants to be the one to kill her." Morgan replied.**

**"What about that guy Garcia's been seeing," Reid blurted out and the others simply stared at him in confusion. "Uhm…Lurch? You know that guy that stood in for Garcia after she was shot last year.**

**"Lynch," Prentiss corrected and Reid nodded. "Yeah he's pretty good, at least according to Garcia."**

**"Good enough to hack into the WPP files? He'd be committing several felonies, how would we convince him to do it?" Morgan asked.**

**"Tell him the truth, I've seen him and Garcia together he genuinely adores her. I think he'd do it without hesitation for her." J.J. said.**

**"I'll call personnel and see if we can get him sent down here." Morgan stated as he reached for his cell clipped to his hip. "What the hell…" He mumbled when he found that his phone was gone. He took a few seconds to mentally back tracking his movements in the hopes of discovering where he may have misplaced the bureau issued cell phone. He suddenly leaped from his seat. "One of you let me hold your cell phone, please, I've misplaced mine." He said holding out his hand toward Reid, who reluctantly pulled out his cell.**

**"Please don't misplace mine, they take it out of your pay when you lose these phones." Reid said as he handed Morgan his cell.**

**"Thanks man," Morgan rushed from the room, and then stopped abruptly and turned back to where the others stood. "J.J. could you call and get Lynch sent down, you've got more pull in the department than I do. I'll be right back I just have to make an important call."**

**"Sure," J.J. said as she pulled out her own phone and began dialing.**

**[Moments Later]**

**He rushed up to the rooftop of the building because he knew it had the best reception and he figured no one would be up there and he could have some privacy. He quickly started dialing the familiar number, but just as quickly flipped the phone closed again. He opened the phone again but this time began a text message. After it was sent he waited for what felt like an eternity before the phone he held dinged and shook letting him know that he had gotten a text message. He read the message:**

**'Just made a bathroom stop I'll call you as soon as I'm alone.'**

**Morgan closed the phone with a smile on his lips, "That's my girl." Within seconds it was ringing and he flipped it open. "Babygirl?"**

**"Yeah it's me." She replied in a hushed voice. "I'm sorry I didn't tell any of you about my past and Manuel Ruiz, and…"**

**"It's not important, besides Hotch filled us all in. What is important is catching Ruiz so you can come home." Morgan said.**

**"Morgan, even if we catch him I can't come back," She said. "That's not the way the program works."**

**"We'll find a way, you can leave the program. I mean they can't make you stay in protective custody if you don't want to, right?"**

**"But I do, I can't risk him hurting anyone I care about to get to me. Being around me puts each of you in danger. I couldn't stand it if something happened to you because of me."**

**"Let us worry about that, once Ruiz is back behind bars there's no reason to think you'd still be in danger. I mean he doesn't know where you are, right? Those Marshals took you to insure your safety before Ruiz came looking for you. Now all we have to do is find Ruiz before he finds you. Unfortunately we're at a disadvantage."**

**"How so?" Garcia asked as she cracked the stall door and peeked out to make sure none of the Marshals had come in looking for her.**

**"We don't have the genius that is you helping us track down Ruiz, but we're getting Lynch to help out."**

**"Kevin? No don't get him involved in this too."**

**"You yourself stated how good he was, that he's as good a hacker as you, right?"**

**"Let's not get delusional. He's good, but I'm omnificent." She said as she smiled into the phone, as Morgan smiled into his. "No one could ever satisfy you the way that I can." She threw in for good measure.**

**"Oh I have no doubt sweetness, which is why I have to get you back here safe and sound. I don't know what I would do without you Penelope." He said and she could tell by him using her first name that he was being serious. "So tell me where you are so I can come get you."**

**"What? No you can't. Besides I have no idea where we are or where we're headed" Garcia said even though her heart swelled at the idea that her chocolate knight in white armor would ride up on his steed and whisk her away.**

**"Why can't I, you keep that phone turned on and I'll be able to track you. I'll come get you, sneak you out, and hide you until this is all over. The only way we'll find Ruiz is with your help babygirl." Morgan replied in a pleading tone.**

**"If they catch you trying to sneak me out they could shoot you." Garcia stated as she pulled at her bottom lip nervously.**

**"Then we better not get caught. Are you with me?"**

**"Like you even have to ask," She said with a sigh.**

**"Penny?" Morgan heard Boyle's voice calling for Garcia through the phone.**

**"Uh, I'm almost finished." Garcia called back and then the line went silent for a few seconds while she made sure Boyle had left the bathroom and she was alone once again. "Derek I have to go now."**

**"I know, you just keep the phone on but turn the volume off, just keep it on vibrate. If I need to talk to you I'll just text you. By the way where did you learn to be such a skilled pickpocket, I didn't even feel you take my phone." Morgan asked again smiling into the phone.**

**"Oh an artist never gives away their secrets my hotness. Ok I gotta go now." He heard the click before he could respond.**


	3. Chapter 3

**[Chapter 3]**

**He arrived back at Garcia's office to find the others were accompanied by another person, Kevin Lynch.**

**"We got anything yet?" Morgan asked as he moved to stand over Lynch's shoulder.**

**"Not yet, Kevin's just got into WPP's systems." J.J. answered as she looked on.**

**"Here it is 'Penelope Sophia Kolinsky," Kevin announced triumphantly.**

**"Sophia, I didn't know that was Garcia's middle name, and Kolinsky?" Morgan said with a smile.**

**"Yeah Sophia was her grandmother's name, and Kolinsky her 'biological father's name." Kevin replied and Morgan's smile faded at the knowledge that this man knew more about his 'Goddess' then he did. "Whoa," Kevin croaked out as he opened a file and displayed some pictures.**

**"Oh my God, but I thought Garcia's parents were killed by a drunk driver." Reid said as he looked at the crime scene photos.**

**"Only if the driver got out and opened up on them with an Uzi." Morgan said with an angry, disgusted look on his face.**

**"Can you get any news on Ruiz's whereabouts we have got to get him before he finds Garcia?" Morgan said switching gears.**

**"Nothing conclusive or cohesive," Kevin answered as he pulled up different news reels about the escape, on several monitors. "The locals in New York believe Ruiz and the other escapees haven't gotten far, that they're still in the vicinity. The CIA believes Ruiz is planning to leave the country, heading for Europe. While the DEA thinks Ruiz is heading back to Colombia."**

**"I'm with the DEA on this one. Ruiz would head home. He obviously still has a lot of power there and I have no doubt he's got millions hidden there." Morgan stated.**

**"Then maybe that's what he'll do, go home and not bother Garcia." Prentiss offered but Morgan simply shook his head.**

**"No her parent's execution says otherwise. Look at the date." All eyes tuned to the date stamped at the bottom of the pictures. "Ruiz was convicted in early March and started serving in late March. Garcia's parents were killed in mid-April, and Garcia went into witness protection that same day. Ruiz was sending a message that even from behind bars he could get to her.**

**"Then why hasn't he found her, I mean with his apparent resources it should have been easy." J.J. pondered aloud.**

**"She changed her name," Kevin supplied as he pulled up Garcia's personal records again. "After the relocation she dropped her middle name and started using Garcia as her last name."**

**"Still doesn't make sense, I'm sure that would have been the first thing Ruiz would check for. Many children of such blended families get adopted and have their names changed." Reid interjected.**

**"Yeah except according to this, Roberto 'Bob' Ortiz was never married to Penelope's mother. They were together for nearly 15 years but never married." Kevin stated.**

**"Ortiz?" Morgan repeated with a confused look. "What happened to Garcia?" At his words Kevin's fingers flew across the keyboard and the others silently watched as he pulled up the personal file of Roberto Ortiz from the Census Bureau's systems.**

**"It appears Garcia was Roberto's Mother's Maiden name. I guess Penelope figured using Ortiz would have been a bit obvious."**

**"That's my girl, always thinking ahead," Morgan threw out and Kevin turned slightly and gave him a look.**

**"Yes my Penelope is very smart that way." Kevin said and then focused back on the computer screen. Neither Morgan nor Reid seem to notice the strong scent of testosterone that was filling the small office, but Prentiss and J.J. did and they threw each other knowing looks.**

**"I need you to put a trace on a cell phone for me," Morgan said to Kevin as he leaned against the desk.**

**"Sure what's the number?" Kevin asked as he readied his fingers over the keypad.**

**"743 684 0000." Morgan stated.**

**"That's your cell number, why are you putting a trace on your own phone?" Reid asked truly confused.**

**"Because Garcia took your phone didn't she?" Prentiss asked with a grin.**

**"Yep, it was when we kissed. I was a bit distracted and didn't even feel it." Morgan said with a smile. "I called her and she's fine but she wasn't able to tell me where she was."**

**"You guys kissed?" Kevin interrupted.**

**"She kissed us all goodbye Kevin." J.J. quickly tossed out the lie, which seemed to appease Kevin.**

**"I told her to keep the phone on and we'll be able to track her." Morgan continued.**

**"And Viola," Kevin exclaimed. "They're in Johnson city, TN. The signal isn't moving so they must've stopped."**

**"Or they discovered she had a cell phone and tossed it out the window." Prentiss added.**

**"Johnson city, that's about a good 7 hour drive." Morgan stated as he mulled it over in his head.**

**"Yeah if you drive, but if you take the jet you can be there within the hour, and Hotchner already approved it." J.J. said. "But you should make sure that Garcia is there first, before you gas us the jet."**

**"I can find out," Morgan pulled out Reid's cell and started texting, within a few seconds he got a reply. "It's Pen, yes she's still got the cell. She says they've stopped for the night at some place called the Carnegie Hotel. Can you get me some direction and some blueprints would be nice too." Morgan said jokingly.**

**"Sure thing," Kevin said as he steadily typed. "It's printing out for you now." He pulled the sheets of paper from the printer and handed them to Morgan.**

**"Damn I was kidding about the blueprints, kid." Morgan said with a chuckle.**

**"Oh sorry," Kevin apologized sincerely.**

**"That's all right my man they'll come in handy thanks. Penelope was right you are good." Morgan declared, and Kevin smiled broadly.**

**"So what's your plan when you get there, you saw how those guys reacted in the bullpen earlier. They will shoot you if they catch you trying to kidnap Garcia from their custody." Prentiss stated.**

**"Then I'll just have to make sure I don't get caught,"**

**"Well what do you want us to do?" Reid asked.**

**"Just keep digging up all you can about Ruiz's whereabouts and let me know the second you find anything. You don't mind if I keep this do you?" Morgan asked Reid as he tucked Reid's cell into his pocket.**

**"Sure," Reid complied not even bothering to object, knowing he didn't really have a choice in the matter.**

**"Thanks man." Morgan said as he then moved to the door.**

**"Uhm agent Morgan," Kevin called to him and Morgan stopped at the door and turned back to face him. "Please tell Penelope that I love her." His confession of love endeared both Prentiss and J.J., baffled Reid, and for reasons he himself couldn't explain, irritated Morgan.**

**"Sure man, but you can tell her yourself when she comes back."**


	4. Chapter 4

**[Chapter 4]**

**She felt the vibrations from the phone hidden under her skirt, and she quickly stood and started for the bathroom.**

**"You gotta go again Penny? That's the 5th time since we got here," Boyle stated from his spot on the other bed in the room.**

**"Uhm…yeah, last year I was shot and the bullet did some damage. So I tend to go a lot now, and especially when I'm nervous." Garcia lied.**

**"Oh sorry, yeah I heard about that. Did they get the guy who shot you?"**

**"Yeah right between the eyes," She replied and then turned and rushed to the bathroom. "I think I'll take a long hot bath and try to relax." She threw out as she entered the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She quickly turned on the water in the tub but didn't put the plug in. She then sat on the edge of the tub and reached up under her skirt to retrieve the phone. She opened the phone and redialed the last number to call her, and prayed the noise of the running water would be enough to drown her out. After only one ring the call connected.**

**"Garcia?" Morgan's voice filled her ears.**

**"Yeah it's me," She replied in a whisper.**

**"What's all that noise?"**

**"When I felt the phone vibrating I said I was going to take a hot bath, and then I came into the bathroom and started a bath. I'm hoping Boyle doesn't hear me over the noise. He's staying in the room with me."**

**"Where are the other two Marshals staying?"**

**"They have the room next to ours, but I heard Boyle telling them that they would take turns walking the perimeter all night." She stated.**

**"Yeah I just saw one walk by," Morgan said as he continued watching the man's movements with his night vision goggles.**

**"What! Wait, you're here, right now?" Garcia exclaimed in a hushed tone and Morgan smiled into the phone.**

**"Of course Sweetness, now you really didn't think I was gonna just let you do this all alone, did you?" Garcia's heart and eyes swelled up at the knowledge that her dark Knight had come to rescue her, and then she remembered the Marshals shoot to kill orders.**

**"No, wait you can't do this they will shoot you," Garcia said.**

**"I have about 4 ½ minutes before that Marshal comes back around to this side, so open this window and let's go woman." He commanded and with a look of confusion Garcia turned and moved to the window over the toilet. Her look turned to happiness when she opened the window and found Morgan smiling up at her. "3 ½ minutes baby, we've gotta go." At his words she quickly put the cell back in its hiding place under her skirt, and then stood up onto the toilet's seat and with Morgan's help she climbed out of the window. Morgan quickly tugged Garcia into the brush along the edge of the dark woods behind the hotel. "Hold up," He stilled them as he saw a light from the Marshal's flashlight coming around the corner. The Marshal paused briefly by the window and lifted the walkie-talkie he was carrying to his mouth. Garcia silently cursed herself for not closing the window, but then breathed a sigh of relief when the Marshal walked off and continued on his trek around the building. Once he rounded the corner Morgan moved them again. "Come on let's go I parked about a mile this way." He stated as he pulled her through the dense woods.**

**"Wait, slow down I can't see a thing." She said still whispering.**

**"I can see, don't worry I've got you." Morgan replied as they continued to run. Then he suddenly stopped them. "Give me your cell phone." He instructed.**

**"Ok, but you have to turn around." She said and he bunched his brow in confusion at her request.**

**"Why, where did you hide it?" He asked with a chuckle already picturing in his head where she had hid it.**

**"None of your business, just turn around," Morgan obliged her as he continued to chuckle. "Here," She spoke out after a few seconds. Morgan turned back to face her with a huge smile on his face as he took the phone she held out to him. "Why do you need your phone back anyway, don't you have another one?" She asked as he pulled out Reid's phone.**

**"They can track us with these phone, I want to make sure we have a big head start before they realize I was the once who grabbed you." Morgan answered as he began taking the phones apart, tossing the phones and their batteries into some bushes. He then took the sims cards he had removed from the phones and placed them on a nearby boulder, he pulled out a lighter and put the hot flames against the cards, holding it there until the cards melted and there was nothing left but black goo. Garcia threw him a curious look and he simply shrugged. "Saw it in a move once, c'mon." They then continued on their journey until they came upon a 1977 green caddy.**

**"Nice," Garcia said truly loving the car.**

**"Thanks I bought it from some farmer along the way. Left my rental with him and called Avis and told them where to pick it up."**

**"Won't Avis have a paper trail?" Garcia asked as they got into the caddy and sped off.**

**"Yeah but I paid with cash so it will take them some time to track me, that is if they have an analyst as good as you."**

**"Well we both know that's not possible, I'm one of a kind baby." Garcia joked.**

**"Don't I know it," Morgan replied with a wink.**

**"How in the world did you find me anyway, and knew what room we were in?" She asked as she got more comfortable in her seat.**

**"Well Kevin Lynch helped us find the hotel you were in and my badge got me your room number."**

**"Kevin helped?" Garcia asked, surprised.**

**"Yeah why you sound so surprised? That guy seems to be crazy about you." Morgan stated but purposely withheld what Kevin had asked him to relay to her.**

**"We kind of broke up and we haven't spoken in over a month." She confessed.**

**"Why? Did he do something…"**

**"No!" Garcia quickly said knowing that Morgan could jump to the wrong conclusion and that conclusion could get Kevin hurt. "Well sort of, but nothing bad."**

**"Ok baby you're being vague, did he or didn't he do something?"**

**"He asked me to marry him." Garcia stated.**

**"Say what?" Morgan replied giving her his full attention which caused the car to swerve into the opposite lane.**

**"Eyes on the road, Derek," Garcia yelped and Morgan refocused on the road and quickly pulled the car back in its right lane.**

**"He asked you to marry him?" Morgan repeated suddenly growing angry.**

**"Yeah," Garcia answered as she watched him puzzled by his seemingly agitated reaction.**

**"And what did you say?" He asked in a commanding tone.**

**"I said no, thus the reason we haven't been speaking." Morgan breathed a sigh of relief. "Did you just say 'whew'?" She asked and Morgan threw her a confused look, as he wondered if he had expressed his relief out loud.**

**"What? No,"**

**"Yes you did, I clearly heard a 'whew'. Why would you be relieved to hear I said no and will now probably end up an old lady with a hundred cats?"**

**"It's not you," He paused to find the right words. "I just don't think Lynch is the right guy for you." Morgan said and then instantly cringed at how similar that had sounded to what he had told her about Battle. "Wait that came out wrong, what I meant to say is you can do better, you deserve better."**

**"You're basing that off of what? You don't know Kevin. You've never even said two words to him since I introduced you two 10 months ago. So what makes you think he isn't good enough?" Garcia asked genuinely wanting to know Morgan's reasoning.**

**"No I don't know him but I know you,"**

**"Then you should know that I'm not shallow or hung up on looks,"**

**"I didn't mean it that way," Morgan began to defend.**

**"And it's not like I have to beat guys off with a stick. Kevin is sweet, he's intelligent, funny, a noteworthy hacker, and believe it or not underneath the geek's uniform, he has got an incredible body, oh and the sex…" Morgan quickly held up his hand and interrupted her.**

**"Ok, I don't want nor need that visual, thank you." He said.**

**"Sorry," Garcia giggled slightly enjoying that fact that she was making Morgan uncomfortable. "Kevin really is a great guy, a 'too good to be true' great guy."**

**"And that's the problem? The fact that he's too good to be true?" Morgan asked.**

**"I'm sure your mother told you about those things that seem too good to be true and in my experience if it seems too good to be true it 'always' is, and I have battle wounds to attest to that. No pun intended."**

**"Don't sell yourself short baby girl, there's a Mr. Perfect out there for you."**

**"Yeah and maybe that Mr. Perfect is Kevin and I'm just being an idiot, letting him go, but I..."**

**"What?" Morgan questioned but she couldn't reply. "Do you love him?" Morgan asked and found himself holding his breath as he awaited her answer.**

**"Yes I love him." She finally responded honestly and Morgan inwardly groaned. "But I'm not 'in love with him'." She added. "God, that does make me shallow and kind of a ho."**

**"No it doesn't."**

**"Yeah it does I'm sleeping with a man I'm not in love with, and to make matters worse I know he's in love with me. I'm using him to satisfy some sexual itch, until my Mr. Perfect comes along."**

**"That doesn't make you a 'ho', that just makes you human. It's human nature."**

**"Is that what you tell yourself after your many conquests? Does that make you think that what you do OK?" She asked in a snappy tone.**

**"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked as he threw her an annoyed look and she rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest in response.**

**"That you have casual relationships all the time Morgan, and I don't believe that's something humans are supposed to do."**

**"So you think I'm a dog?"**

**"I think that it's human nature to give love and to receive love, to make love, not just have 'sex'. To find the person we're crazy in love with and hopefully they're crazy in love with us. Making love should always be special and not casual." Morgan couldn't argue with what she was saying so he just clamped his mouth shut and stared straight ahead. "I know what it's like to give yourself completely to a person you feel is 'the one' only to wake up in the morning to find yourself lying next to a 'thanks for the good time." note. I wouldn't wish that shame and pain on anyone, and I realize now that's exactly what I was doing to Kevin every time we made love. Maybe it was a good thing we ended thing." After several long minutes of silence Morgan spoke again.**

**"Do you think you could ever fall in love with him?"**

**"Yes very easily, but never completely and that wouldn't be fair to him."**

**"And why not completely?"**

**"Because, I'm in love with someone else," Garcia confessed and her words stunned Morgan.**

**"Who, Is it someone I know?" He continued his interrogation.**

**"You see him every single day, but I don't think you notice him."**

**"And this guy doesn't know how you feel?"**

**"Nope, he's completely clueless. He's kind of self-absorbed and conceited too. Not to mention there are other women he seems to be more interested in. He's a bit of a ladies man."**

**"Sounds like a knuckle head if you ask me, it's his loss baby. He's obviously a fool."**

**"Geez it's amazing how you can tell so 'much' about the guys I tell you so 'little' about."**

**"It's what I do," He said throwing her a smile and she couldn't help but to smile back at him, even though she was a bit irritated with him at that moment. "Besides like I said before, I know you. Any man, who can't see how beautifully amazing you are, and doesn't bow down and treat you like the Goddess that you are, is a damn fool." Garcia could only chuckled and shake her head at the man beside her.**

**"From your lips…" She said leaving the sentence to hang there as she turned and stared out the window.**

**[Hours Later]**

**A sudden jerk caused her eyes to fly open. "Sorry babygirl I was trying not to wake you." Morgan said as he stood staring down at her. She realized that she was in some motel room, lying in a large bed.**

**"Where are we? How did I get here?" She asked still in a slightly sleepy haze.**

**"We're in Atlanta, figured we could get lost here for a few days. As for the how you got here I carried you." Morgan answered her questions as he opened and then closed the closet door, and then took a quick look inside the bathroom.**

**"You could have woken me up and I could have walked in here, no sense in you throwing your back out." She said as she sat up more comfortable against the pillows behind her.**

**"You looked so peaceful I didn't have the heart to wake you. Besides contrary to that you think you don't weigh much." He threw out as he moved and sat on the opposite side of the bed from where she lied. Garcia silently watched as he took off his shoes and began to stretch out. "Get some sleep this may be the last time we sleep in a comfortable for a while." Garcia lied down on her side, putting her back to Morgan. She gasped out in surprise when she felt Morgan's strong arm wrap around her, and his hand rested atop hers. He lifted up a bit and stared down at her curiously. "What's wrong?"**

**"Nothing, your hands are cold." She said hoping to cover up the fact that it was his closeness that had caused her reaction.**

**"Oh sorry," He said as he quickly removed his hands and then blew into them and rubbed them together before once again wrapping his arms back around her and grasping her hand with his. "Is that better?"**

**"Mmmhmm," Was all that she could muster.**

**"OK, then hit the light and let's get some sleep." She did as instructed, reaching out and clicking the lamp off. She then settled in and tried to calm her heart rate and nervousness at Morgan's closeness. Then he snuggled even closer, so close she could feel his hot breath on her neck, and she knew sleep would be long in coming.**


	5. Chapter 5

**[Chapter 5]**

**"Where are you going?" She asked groggily as she opened her eyes to find Morgan by the door.**

**"I was trying not to wake you up. I noticed a payphone a block over. I'm gonna go call Reid, check in to see if they got news about Ruiz and us. I'll be right back. You go back to sleep." He said and then hurried out.**

**[A short time later]**

**"Hey Reid I was hoping to catch you before…"**

**"Hey Morgan," Reid's voice suddenly came across the line. "I'm here. Sorry had all my calls go straight to voice mail. It's pretty crazy here right now."**

**"Why what's going on? Is there any news on Ruiz?"**

**"Uhm no, we think he's gone completely underground, making him difficult to track. No, the excitement around here is you and Garcia. Marshal Boyle stormed in this morning, and your name was mentioned." Reid stated in a hushed tone.**

**"Damn," Morgan said through in a frustrated voice. "I thought it would take him a little longer to figure out that it was me who grabbed Garcia."**

**"So what are you gonna do?"**

**"Keep moving and try to stay 2 steps ahead of Boyle and his crew. I'm not letting Garcia out of my sight until Ruiz is caught. I'm gonna head back to the motel, watch out for me I'll be checking in often for updates."**

**"Ok, tell Garcia I said hello and you two be careful." Reid said and then ended the call. Morgan decided that once he got back to the motel he and Garcia would pack up and move on, but first he'd stop at a few shops on the way to purchase them some items.**

**

* * *

**

**A smile crossed his face as he neared the room door. He knew Garcia would get a kick out of what he was wearing. He unlocked the door and entered the empty room. He instantly went on alert and pulled his gun. "Garcia?" He called out as he made his way to the closed bathroom door. He knocked but didn't get a reply and so he began to slowly open it.**

**"Who the hell are you?" A voice spoke out behind him and he instinctively and swiftly turned still aiming his gun. "Oh God, please don't shoot me." Garcia cried out as she dropped the bags she had been carrying, and held her hands up in the air. "You can take whatever you want just please, please don't shoot me."**

**"Hey baby, it's me." Morgan spoke out as he quickly holstered his gun. "It's just me. Woman what are you doing leaving this room?"**

**"Morgan!" Garcia yelped as she placed her hand over her chest, and scowled at the man before her. "What the hell…do you have on your head?" She asked her anger instantly melting into mirth as a smile played on her lips.**

**"What you don't like it mon?" He asked in what Garcia thought to be a believable Jamaican accent. Garcia moved closer and reached out to tug on the dreadlocks dangling from the hat Morgan wore, and began to giggle.**

**"You look good in anything sweetie, but I hope you're not expecting me the pull that look off."**

**"Naw, you remember 2 Halloweens ago you came as a Geisha?" Morgan asked and Garcia simply nodded her head. "Babygirl you are gorgeous as a blonde but you're smoking hot as a brunette."**

**"Oh please don't tell me you brought me a wig."**

**"I did but I also got a couple of boxes of this." Morgan said as he held out two boxes of L'oreal hair dye. "I got the wig in case you didn't want to go permanent."**

**"There's no such thing as 'permanent' hair color. I can always dye it back to my natural color someday." She replied as she moved to where he was and took the two small boxes from his hands, and then moved towards the bathroom. **

"**You didn't answer my question, sweetness, why did you leave the room. It's not safe for you out there right now." Morgan stated.**

**"Oh I just went downstairs to the cafe room in the lobby and got us some breakfast, so technically I didn't leave the motel." She threw out around a sweet smile before she disappeared behind the bathroom door. Morgan removed his dreadlocks hat, tossing it on a nearby chair before he moved to retrieve the discarded bags by the door.**

"**Fine, but don't do it again, if you need something I'll go out and get it," He called through the door.**

**

* * *

**

**It had taken her 30 minutes to dye her hair and another 10 minutes to dry and style it. She nervously stood in the doorway of the bathroom.**

**"So what do you think?" She asked as she self-consciously touched her head.**

**"I already told you hot stuff, now come eat before it gets too cold." Morgan said as he patted the empty space on the bed beside him. Garcia crawled onto the bed beside him and took the tray he held out for her. He waited for her to get settled and start eating before he spoke again. "We're gonna have to move when night falls." He said casually and then took a bite of the bacon he held.**

**"But I thought you said we could stay here a few days." She replied as she stopped eating and gave him her full attention.**

**"When I called Reid he said Boyle was there and he was pissed. So I guess it's safe to say he knows you're with me."**

**"Maybe we should just go back."**

**"No way, that's not an option so long as Ruiz is still out there."**

**"I don't want you getting into trouble or possibly hurt because of me. I couldn't live with that."**

**"And I couldn't live with you getting hurt and I wasn't there to prevent it. I can't go through that again Penelope." Garcia knew he was referring to her run in with Battle.**

**"You're not Superman Morgan, you can't save the whole entire world Honey."**

**"I don't want to save the whole entire world," He repeated mimicking her which gains a grin from her. "Just, my world, which you are the center of," He confessed causing Garcia's heart to swell with hope. "Along with my mom and my sisters," He added and her hopes deflated a little.**

**"So where we headed?" She asked, digging back into her breakfast.**

**"We'll keep heading south. I'm thinking New Orleans."**

**"Oh I've been there during Mardi Gras, it's such a romantic and magical place." Garcia stated growing excited by the thought of seeing the French Quarters again.**

**"Mardi Gras starts in a couple of days so we can get lost in that, and have some fun to boot." Morgan said with a smile as he threw her a wink.**


	6. Chapter 6

**[Chapter 6]**

**Morgan quickly ushered them into their dry, warm hotel room. "Babygirl, I'm sorry. I wanted you to have some fun, instead you'll probably get pneumonia." Morgan said sorrowfully as he rushed to the bathroom, pulling off his shirt and tossing it to the floor on his way. He entered the bathroom and grabbed a large towel and then rushed back to where Garcia stood dripping water and shivering.**

**"I'll be fine and I did have a good time, it's Mardi Gras it's guaranteed to be a good time right?" Garcia replied through chattering teeth.**

**"Come on let's get you out of those wet clothes," Morgan said as he quickly yanked Garcia's shirt up and over her head before she could protest. Garcia instinctively wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to cover her body, but Morgan took it as a sign that she was cold. So he wrapped the towel around her shoulders and began to vigorously rub her bare shoulders and arms. He was so focused on warming her up and getting her dry that he didn't notice her body had stiffened, or that she stared up at him with large fright filled eyes. It wasn't until his hand grazed her black stain covered breast and a gasp escaped her lips that Morgan seemed to focus on their current situation. His eyes fell to her satin bra, and the swell of her porcelain breasts, he then swiftly clamped his eyes shut as he turned around.**

**"Shit I'm sorry Garcia." He began apologizing with his back still to her.**

**"It's ok," Her voice squeaked out, as her face turned beet red. "I'm just going to go change in the bathroom." She threw out as she rushed to the bathroom, yanking up her small luggage bag near the foot of the bed on the way.**

**"Ok," Morgan replied and then held his breath until he heard the bathroom door click shut. "Shit," He cursed under his breath. His moment of embarrassment quickly turned to confusion and then fright as he noticed the large bulge in the front of his pants. "Oh shit." He grumbled as he rushed to his duffle bag and pulled out a shirt and quickly threw it on, he then rushed to the door.**

**"Where are you going?" Garcia's voice called out to him as she exited the bathroom still drying her damp tresses, but now wearing a pink spaghetti strapped camisole and matching pink pajama shorts. Morgan turned to face her but then turned away quickly because the sight of her night-time attire seemed to arouse him even more, and his bulge was very evident.**

**"Uhm, I was going to go get some dinner from that place up the block." He answered as he opened the door.**

**"The place we had lunch at yesterday?" She inquired.**

**"Yeah."**

**"Well they deliver sweetie, so you don't have to go out in that monsoon." Garcia said hoping to dissolve the tension within the room.**

**"It's ok I don't mind. I'll be back in a bit." Morgan said and then hurried from the room before she could protest further. Garcia stared at the closed door and wondered if he would come back at all.**

**[Sometime Later]**

**"Hey sorry I took so long, Morgan said as he entered the room, happy to be someplace dry. "There was a line out the door."**

**"That's ok I'm not that hungry, and I'm just glad you came back." Garcia said from her spot on the bed.**

**"What are you talking about silly girl?" He asked as a frown creased his brow. He moved and sat the bags of food on the small dinette table beside the door.**

**"Well I got the impression that I ran you off, which usually happens when a man see me naked. They usually don't come back." Garcia joked with a slight smile as she bowed her head a bit and focused her attention to the fingernail she picked at.**

**"Garcia my leaving had nothing to do with seeing you…" He began but stopped because he felt like he was lying and that was something he never had to do and would never do with her. "Ok that's not entirely true," He admitted and could see her self-esteem crumble before his eyes, as her shoulders sagged a bit and her head hung even lower. "But not because I was repulsed or anything it was actually the opposite." He admitted and she quickly shot disbelieving eyes up at him.**

**"What?"**

**"I got a hard on, ok there I said it and I'm sorry and please can we never speak of it again." Morgan stated as he avoided her gaze and busied himself with preparing their food.**

**"You're telling me that 'you' got a boner after you saw 'me' nearly naked, that you were sexually aroused, and you expect me to just let that go?"**

**"I was hoping that you would be gracious enough to do that yes, I've embarrassed myself enough and feel like I've disrespected you, so please don't torture me about it."**

**"Derek," She called out to him softly and he couldn't fight the pull of her voice and he turned to face her. "For a girl like me to learn that a guy like you is sexually attracted to them, well there's nothing disrespectful about that. It's flattering. Ok so give me a moment to bask in this. It's not every day I learn that a majorly hot hottie finds me sexually attractive." Garcia said with a large smile on her face.**

**"It's not just sexual Penelope. Yes I think you're sexy." Morgan stated and received a giddy smile from Garcia. "But you're also smart, funny, witty, and the only woman I feel comfortable enough with to tell anything to. I'm…" His words ended abruptly as his eyes widened a bit.**

**"What?" Garcia asked in concerned, seeing by the look on Morgan's face that something was wrong. For a moment Morgan could only stare at her in wonderment as his mind finally registered what he was feeling, and had been feeling for a long time. He suddenly realized that he loved her, he loved Penelope Garcia, and more importantly he was in love with her.**

**"Morgan?" Garcia's worried voice drew his attention.**

**"Cornbread," He blurted out as an overwhelming need for air nearly overtook him. He needed to get away to clear his head and think.**

**"Cornbread?" Garcia repeated her concern instantly turning into confusion.**

**"Yeah I forgot the cornbread and a plate of southern soul food is never complete without cornbread." He announced as he turned and quickly moved to the door. "I'll be right back," He threw out as he quickly exited the room closing the door, and leaving a very baffled Garcia behind him.**

**[Much Later]**

**He sat nursing his second beer as he stared at a small picture, which captured him and Garcia cuddled up and smiling. It was the most recent picture he had of them from the New Year's Eve party that was thrown at the BAU. He was so engrossed in the image and lost in his racing thoughts that he was oblivious to his surrounding, the live jazz band playing in the corner and other patrons chatting beside him at the bar. It wasn't until a bronzed penny was placed before him that he pulled his attention from the picture he held. He turned to the person who had gifted him with the penny, and found a beautiful black woman who wore a skin tight red cocktail dress, flashing him a very sexy smile.**

**"That's for your thoughts." She said softly with an accent that told him she had been born and raised in New Orleans. "Or for anything else you'd like." She added and made her advances clear when she placed her hand on his upper thigh very close to his groin.**

**Morgan threw her a kind smile as he reached down and removed her hand from his leg and gently placed it on the bar top. "On any other day before 'today' I would have happily taken you up on your kind offer, sweetheart."**

**"Oh and why not today?" She asked as she reached out her hand and rubbed the back of his head, and again he shrugged off her advances.**

**"Because today I realized that I'm in love with my best friend," Morgan stated and then took another swig of his beer.**

**"Oh you're gay," The woman said in a relieved tone.**

**"No," He answered with a smile and a chuckle and then held the picture out for her to see.**

**"Well she's very lovely, has a very kind smile and gentle eyes."**

**"Yeah, Penelope is a beautiful woman inside and out, definitely one of a kind."**

**"So, what you afraid of, Chere?" The woman asked as she seated herself on the stool beside him. He turned and looked at her with questioning eyes and she answered them. "A man in love is usually a happy man, not a man drowning his sorrows in a jazz bar. What she don't return your affection?"**

**"I honestly don't know, I haven't told her how I feel yet."**

**"Again I ask, what you afraid of?" The woman said softly and then waited intently for him to answer.**

**"I don't know a lot of things. I'm afraid she won't take my love for her seriously, that she'll think I'm playing her like I've done to other women. I'm afraid of rejection too she's kind of 'involved'."**

**"Kinda?"**

**"She told me there's a guy that she is in love with, and I don't know if I can compete with this mystery guy, or if I should even try to. If this other guy makes her happy then maybe I shouldn't bother her with my newfound feelings."**

**"You say you love this woman?"**

**"Yeah," He answered with a nod. "Yeah I really do," Morgan said as he stared at the picture still in his hand.**

**"Then go tell her, better yet show her. Is she here in New Orleans?" The woman asked and Morgan locked large eyes onto the woman beside him, and then looked down at his watch.**

**"Fuck," He hissed out as he leaped from his bar stool, pulled money from his pocket, tossing it on the bar. He then paused long enough to turn to the woman still seated at the bar. "Thank you," She simply threw him and wink and a smile, and then watched him as he rushed from the bar.**


	7. Chapter 7

**[Chapter 7]**

**When he entered the room he found it mostly dark, but there was still enough illumination coming through the shaded window to allow him to see that Garcia was in the bed, and looked to be asleep. He silently made his way to the bathroom to get ready for bed himself. He took a long hot shower and then brushed his teeth. When he finished his nightly routine he exited the bathroom and then slipped into the bed behind Garcia. He comfortably wrapped his arms around her waist, just as he had done every night since they went on the run. Her body instantly stiffened and alerted him that she wasn't asleep, but several long moments would pass before she spoke.**

**"Dinner got cold." She threw out as she kept her back to him, not wanting him to see that she had been crying.**

**"I'm sorry it took me so long to get back." Morgan attempted an apology.**

**"They were out of cornbread?" She asked and he bunched his brow in confusion.**

**"Say what,"**

**"You said you had to go back and get some cornbread because a plate of southern soul food isn't good without it. I waited for you, I fell asleep waiting." She stated and he silently cursed himself.**

**"Look Pen, I'm really sorry I lied, I didn't go out for cornbread, I went out for some air to clear my head." Morgan said and this gained her interest enough that she turned in his arms, to lie facing him.**

**"Did something happen, did you get news about Marshal Boyle or Ruiz?" She asked in concern.**

**"No," He answered as he reached out and stroked her long, darkened tresses back from her face.**

**"Was it because of the conversation we were having right before you left? I'm sorry if I embarrassed you, we can just forget all about it."**

**"I don't want to forget about it." Morgan said stunning Garcia with his words. "No, I think I've been ignoring this for too long now." He said.**

**"And what is 'this' exactly?" She asked and her eyes widened a bit as he leaned in closer.**

**"This," He said softly as he leaned in further and captured her lips in a soft, tentative kiss. After a few awkward seconds both, Morgan and Garcia deepened the kiss, tasting each other with dueling tongues. It was the need to breathe the caused them to break away from their kiss.**

**"Morgan, what's happening?" Garcia asked as he brushed his thumb across her soft pink lips.**

**"I don't know but I do know that I don't want to stop, not unless you want me to. Do you want me to stop?" He asked as he stared into her eyes. In reply she simply shook her head no, and Morgan swiftly leaned back in and captured her lips in a more sensual kiss. She welcomed his mouth against hers, as she parted her lips and allowed him entrance, but he could still feel how tense she was so reluctantly he pulled back again. "Are you scared?" Morgan asked in concern.**

**"Terrified," She answered honestly.**

**"Baby I would never, ever hurt you. You know that right?"**

**"Yeah I know that, It's just…I'm not as experienced as most girls. I haven't had many boyfriends…lovers and so I haven't had much practice making love. With Kevin it was pretty much just the one position, which was fine but…"**

**"Ok, rule number one in 'making love', when you're with your lover you never, ever talk about being with another man."**

**"Sorry, see this is what I mean about being very inexperienced." Garcia said genuinely horrified as she found herself fighting back impending tears.**

**"Hey," He spoke more softly as he reached out and gently stroked her cheek. "We don't have to do this if you're not ready." Morgan said as a voice inside his head screamed at him to 'shut the fuck up!'.**

**"No, no…I want to. I'm just nervous. I really don't want to disappoint you or repulse you with my un-model like physique."**

**"Hey you're beautiful just the way you are, don't you ever doubt that, and," He reached out and grasped her left hand and placed it on his engorged, throbbing member. "Do you feel how much I want you right now?" Her eyes grew large as a gasp escaped her lips. "We haven't even done anything yet but I'm fighting myself right now to keep myself from cumming too soon." Garcia couldn't hide the pleased smile that his words brought to her face. She reached out and gripped the back of his neck and pulled him to her, and back into a kiss. When she allowed herself to relax her mouth opened slightly to allow a moan to escape, Morgan took advantage and quickly slipped his tongue into her warm, welcoming mouth. The taste of each other elicited a moan from both their lips. Their need to breathe broke them apart, but for only a slip second before their mouths reconnected. The Juices pooling in Garcia's panties and Morgan's harden cock pressing against her midsection were the testament to how aroused they both were.**

**Morgan repositioned them, pushing Garcia on her back and then settling himself between her thighs, which he had nudged apart with his right knee. He continued to kiss her but with a more aggressive, hungry need that was sure to leave her lips swollen and sore, but she didn't mind. Her ecstasy outweighed any discomfort she might have felt or would feel. As he kissed Garcia breathless, Morgan, gyrated his hips and ground his swollen member against her inner thigh. With trembling hands he pulled down the thin strap of the pink camisole she wore, and exposed her left breast, which he instantly latched onto like a starving man. Garcia gasped out and arched up a bit at the warm, wet sensation of Morgan's mouth surrounding her nipple. Her hand shot out and clutched the back of his head. With a growl Morgan yanked the other strap from her right breast and pulled the camisole down to her waist. He then moved over and began suckling her right breast. The sensation of this alone nearly drove Garcia delirious, and she loved every second of it as she clung to him, while twisting her head her head from side to side against the pillows.**

**Morgan released her breast and then let his tongue glide against her breast bone, between her breasts, up to her collarbone and then her neck which he suckled and nibbled on. After a few moments spent branding her neck with a hickey, Morgan lifted his head. He rested his forehead against hers and stared deeply in her eyes.**

**"I love you, you know that right?" He said with the same conviction he had the first time he had said those words to her, and she searched his eye and suddenly realized his true meaning behind the words.**

**"I love you too," She replied in a whisper and then threw her head back and arched her body up from the bed. "Ahh…Mmmm," She cried out and then bit down on her bottom lip as a sudden hot white pain shot through her body, starting at her womb and then spreading out from there. Morgan had surged forward and buried himself fully within her, he paused for a moment to allow her to adjust to his invasion. Then he captured her lips once again as he began to slowly thrust in and out of her. It only took seconds for Garcia to find the rhythm he had set, and she began to move her hips; she thrust upward as he thrust downward. Their pace quickened as the moans and cries of ecstasy grew louder. "Oh God I'm gonna cum," Garcia sobbed as tears rolled from her tightly shut eyes. "Derek, Derek, Derek…" She chanted as she raked her nails down and across his back, as if she were clawing for some kind of relief. "Ahhhhhhhh!" She screamed as a frightfully intense orgasm assaulted her body, and caused her to convulse slightly. Morgan grunted and growled as he continued pumping into her in a frantic pace. He gritted his teeth as her walls gripped at him, strangling him until he found release and coated her walls with his seed.**

**Feeling completely drained and weak he collapsed atop her, and she welcomed his closeness. With her eyes closed and a smile on her lips she began to stroke his head, which rested on her chest. "My God woman you…are…amazing," Morgan finally spoke out in a winded voice.**

**"Yeah, you were pretty fantastic yourself," Garcia honestly replied and then let out a girlish giggle as he nipped at her breast with blunt teeth.**

**"You have officially ruined me for any other woman, you know that right. So now you'll have to keep me." He said as he lifted his head and stared directly into her eyes, which were now open and staring at him and showed how stunned she was by his words.**

**"I'm ok with that," She said as she began to chew on her bottom lip, which aroused Morgan anew. He moved up and kissed her deeply and slowly rubbed his cock against her slick opening. Garcia was stunned that he was once again hard and seeking entrance into her again so soon, not that she was complaining. She reached down and grabbed his ass with both of her hands and pulled him closer, and caused him to sink into her once again. They both let out a sated sigh, as they once again made love but this time at a much slower pace that would keep them up until the break of dawn.**


	8. Chapter 8

**[Chapter 8]**

**He couldn't recall what had drug him begrudgingly from the wonderful dream he had been having, but when he opened his eyes he found that it didn't matter and he didn't care. "Morning Princess," Morgan greeted as he lifted his head from her lap where he had fallen asleep after their last round of love making. A sense of pride filled him even as a slight frown marred his face when he noticed that Garcia had covered her delectable breast with the t-shirt he had been wearing, but a smile quickly spread across his face when he felt her bare flesh underneath the covers.**

**"Morning Gorgeous, I hope that hungry look you're giving me right now is for food, because as much as I'd love to I don't think my body can take another Derek Morgan workout." He chuckled at her as he traced his fingers over her thighs under the covers, not stopping until they dipped into the hot spot between said thighs.**

**"Oh but you're already so wet for me," Morgan stated.**

**"More like wet because of you. That wetness you're feeling is probably all you, honey." He frowned a bit with a look of disgust and he quickly removed his fingers from her dripping wet center. The look melted into panic which caused Garcia to smile sweetly at him. "I've been on the pill since I was 17."**

**"Sorry, I wasn't implying…it's just that…"**

**"It's ok sweetie I'm so not ready for babies, no matter how gorgeous 'our' babies would be." She said with a wink and he couldn't help but smile.**

**"You know I was scared that after we made love last night…"**

**"And most of the morning," She threw in with a giggle and he chuckled as well.**

**"And most of the morning, I was afraid that things would be…I don't know…weird between us." Morgan confessed.**

**"Yeah me too,"**

**"For real?"**

**"Yeah I thought about it too, for a split second then I remembered this is us, you and me, we're the epitome of weird darlin." She said with a laugh which Morgan matched. "Seriously, if I had to define our relationship 'weird' would be at the top of a very long list of things I could say. But you know what I wouldn't have 'us' be any other way."**

**"Me either, so no regrets?" He asked as he became serious.**

**"Regrets? You mean about us and all the naughty things we did last night?"**

**"And most of the morning," He added.**

**"Right, and most of the morning…no I don't regret it. I'd only regret it if it turned out to be a one-time thing." She said with a teasing smile but Morgan could see the seriousness in her eyes. He reached up and cupped her face and let his thumb stroke her cheek.**

**"I thought I made myself perfectly clear last night, you're stuck with me now. I love you."**

**"God, I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing you say that to me."**

**"That's good because I plan on spending the rest of my life telling you every single day. I love you Penelope Garcia," He said again and she sighed around a smile. "Or should I say Penelope Sophia Kolinsky." He teased as her eyes widen and her mouth fell open.**

**"How the hell did you find that out? And no don't you ever, 'ever' call me that." She said as she playfully swatted his arm.**

**"Hey now don't beat on me beat up your ex-boyfriend he spilled the beans."**

**"Kevin?" Garcia said with a look of confusion on her face.**

**"Yeah and I'm kind of pissed you told him and you never told me."**

**"I never told you because I was told to never disclose that information to anyone. It was buried along with everything else about my past. I never told Kevin that, I never told anyone that."**

**"Then how the hell did he find out?"**

**[An hour later]**

**"Maybe he hacked the files beforehand, after they started dating. I know there have been a couple of guys that I've dated that I ran background checks on." Prentiss said as she, Reid, JJ, and Hotchner sat in Hotchner's office and spoke over speaker phone to Morgan and Garcia.**

**"Naw, if he had done that they would have known and they would have come to relocate her before now." Morgan stated. "I'm telling you some thing's not right with this he had to have gotten the information before she went into the witness protection program. Now that I think about it he pulled it up way too fast, when he was 'searching' the WWP database, like he knew what he was looking for. Where is he now?"**

**"Still in Garcia's office looking for leading on Ruiz's whereabouts." Reid replied as he stood closest to the door with his arms folded across his chest.**

**"I doubt that's what he's doing, can we get someone to hack him, see what he's really doing?" Morgan asked as he and Garcia stood huddled up in a phone booth.**

**"Yeah me," Garcia threw out. "Nobody knows my babies better than me all I need is a suitable laptop, a tweak here and tweak there and I'm in." She beamed up with pride and Morgan couldn't stop himself from moving in for a quick kiss.**

**"Just be careful," Hotchner's voice boomed over the line and the two lovers jumped back a bit as if they had just been caught making out by one of their parents. "If Lynch is some spy working for Ruiz then he'll be on the lookout for any kind of computer transactions that might tell him your whereabouts, good thing you only told Reid."**

**"Don't worry I've learned from my mistake with Ruiz, I'll be as stealthy as a ninja." Garcia said.**

**"We'll do a background check on Kevin Lynch. See if we can find something that the bureau may have missed when they did their security check before hiring him." Prentiss announced. "Morgan you take care of our girl, bring her home safe."**

**"Oh you know I will." He replied and reached out to stroke her hair as he threw her wink. "We'll check back in with you guys later, when we get to our next destination." With that he hung up the phone.**

**"I still can't believe that Kevin is involved in this that he's been working with Ruiz" Garcia said as she exited the phone booth first, with Morgan right behind her.**

**"Well, that's the only thing that I can come up with that would explain how he knew so much about you. Sorry, baby I know you still have feelings for him."**

**"Morgan I already told you that I'm not in love with Kevin, I never was, but yeah I care about him and I thought he cared for me. I guess that's why I'm so resistant to the idea that he was a mole sent by Ruiz. If he is then that means it was all an act. He was pretending every time we were together, every time we made love. The thought is just a bit disconcerting." Morgan pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed the top of her head.**

**"It doesn't matter," Morgan said as he pulled back a bit but kept his arm around her shoulder as he lead them back towards their hotel room.**

**"It doesn't?"**

**"Nope, you're with me now. I'm your man and I will never, ever let you have any doubts about me or how I feel about you." He announced and a smile instantly spread across her face.**


	9. Chapter 9

**[Chapter 9]**

**"Kevin's gone," Reid announced as he reentered the bullpen. "I just went down to check on him and he wasn't in Garcia's office so I checked with security and he left a few moments after we spoke with Morgan and Garcia."**

**"Damn, so there's a good chance he was somehow listening in on our conversation." Prentiss said aloud what they had all been thinking.**

**"And he may now know the whereabouts of Morgan and Garcia and we have no way of warning them." JJ added.**

**"Go to another one of our Technical Analyst see if they can triangulate Morgan and Garcia's call, maybe we can get a location, and tell them to be quick because Morgan did say they were going on the move again." Hotch ordered and then made his way to his office with the intent of contacted Marshal Boyle to inform him of what they know.**

**[Twelve hours later]**

**He knew by the two guards posted just outside the doorway of the sleazy hotel room that he had found the right place. They greeted him with a nod as he handed them one of the four large pizzas he held. The two guards greedily grabbed the offered food and began scarfing it down, as they wave the man inside. Upon entering the room, which was surprisingly clean and well furnished, he discovered four more well-armed guards. The guards all flanked a man seated on the white leather sofa watching what looked to be a 52in flat-screen TV. Two of the guards instantly moved to their new guest and took the remaining pizzas offered to them and went about eating, the remaining two guards quickly following suit.**

**"What the fuck are you doing here Miguel?" The man seated on the sofa spoke, but never took his eyes off of the TV screen.**

**"My name's Kevin now, remember? I came to talk with you and…and I brought lunch," The guest replied with a goofy smile which quickly faded when the seated man turned and gave him a hard glare. "They found out…about me," He finally answered which gained the seated man's full attention. "The uh…the FBI they know that I'm a mole sent by you."**

**"You've blown your cover with the FBI and then came here estúpido?"**

**"I came here to let you know that there's been a change of plans." Kevin spoke calmly as he lifted his hand and stared down at the watch on his wrist. "In about 20 seconds your guards here," He pointed to the men surrounding the table who were already showing signs of distress. "Will be dead and I'm pretty sure the two guards outside the door are already dead. I poisoned them." The seated man stared in horror as the four guards at the table began to convulse and seemingly choke to death.**

**"What's this Manuel, you're no killer."**

**"The name is Kevin, Kevin Lynch, remember that's the alias you gave me?" Kevin hissed out as he pulled a gun from inside the jacket he wore and aimed it at the seated man. "You're right Ruiz I wasn't a killer not before I met you, before you threatened me and my family in order to coerce me into working for you…"**

**"I've paid you very well for the work that you've done these past years." Ruiz defended.**

**"I was just a college kid on spring break and you hijacked me, my sister, and my friends, killed my friends and then threatened my sister's life if I didn't come work for you. But you know what I'm over that, you're right 5 million is a great healer of things. But there's no amount of money you can offer me to hurt Pen."**

**"Pen…who the hell is Pen?" Ruiz asked in genuine confusion for a few seconds before realization dawned on him. "Wait you mean that punta?"**

**"Don't call her that." Kevin nearly growled out.**

**"You've fallen for the girl I've paid you handsomely to track down so I can kill her?" Kevin's silence spoke for him. "You're trying to double cross me for her?"**

**"Not trying, doing," Kevin said as he began twisting a silencer on the gun.**

**"You said they know about you," Ruiz spoke but didn't attempt to escape nor showed any type of fear. "So they're gonna be looking for you hombre, and she probably already knows about who you are, that you only pretended to be with her because I paid you, so you think she's gonna want you now, that she'll love you?"**

**"Doesn't matter, I love her and I'm gonna do whatever I can to make her safe. Top of that list is to get rid of you."**

**"You think killing me is gonna protect her? No, no my friend I've already given the order that if anything happens to me my brother Ramon is to take that bitch out in my honor. Something happens to Ramon there's already a million dollar prize that will go to any of my men who takes her out. So you see killing me solves nothing, she's still gonna die."**

**"I don't think so. That million dollars has already been put in a trust to Penelope, she'll be notified in a couple of days. As for your brother I have it on good authority that right about…"Again Kevin lifted his hand to look at his watch. "Yeah right about now your home in Columbia where your brother and all your men reside is being raided by the Col. Jiminez and his soldiers."**

**"You're lying we've settled our beef with Jiminez years ago, we pay him very well to keep out of our business."**

**"Yeah I know, but Col. Jiminez recently discovered that you've been holding out on him, that instead of the 75 percent you're supposed to give him to traffic your drugs through his region, you've only been paying him 25 percent."**

**"That's a lie! I would never cheat Jiminez and he knows that."**

**"Yeah it was a difficult sell, when I told him he didn't believe me at first, but when I showed him your bank accounts and the 100 or so small transfers of money that you had me to steal from three of his off shore accounts over the past several years. Small transactions that would go unnoticed but that had added up to well over 10 million dollars, well it was very convincing evidence. All fabricated by me but he didn't know that, and when he saw me put back all of his money taken, well that was a great testament to my loyalty to him. Well that and his order that I kill you, sorry…oh wait," He began fumbling in his jacket pocket and then pulled out his cell phone. After a few seconds fiddling with the phone his held it up and aimed it until Ruiz clearly appeared on the small screen. "Say 'Cheese'." Kevin said as he pulled the trigger.**

* * *

**"Still no luck on finding Morgan and Garcia's location?" Hotch asked as he entered the bullpen stopping at Prentiss's desk.**

**"They were able to pinpoint an area by the cell towers and Marshal Boyle sent a team of Marshals to investigate." Reid answered and was then cut off by Marshal Boyle who had entered with two other Marshals.**

**"We came up empty, they were long gone. That Agent Morgan is good he'd definitely be welcome at the WPP if he ever decides to make a career change."**

**"So at this point there's nothing more that can be done until Morgan checks in again, and we just have to pray that we'll be able to get to them before Ruiz does." Hotch stated.**

**"You don't have to worry about Ruiz," A voice spoke from the entrance and all eyes fell onto Kevin Lynch who stood with his hands raised in the air. Marshal Boyle, the other two marshals, Hotchner, and Prentiss all quickly had their guns pulled and aimed.**

**"Face down on the floor, arms out to your side." Marshal Boyle commanded and Kevin quickly complied. With a nod Boyle had one of the other Marshal moved to Kevin where he placed him in handcuffs, and then helped him to stand. Once they saw that their suspect was secured they all put away their guns.**

**"When you hear from Pen tell her it's safe now she can come home, and tell her that I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I never meant to hurt her, never would…"**

**"Where's Ruiz?" Hotch asked.**

**"You'll find his body at the Flamingo hotel on Davenport Ln." Kevin replied.**

**"Prentiss, Reid get an escort from the local police dept." Hotch ordered and the two agents rushed out. "You killed Ruiz?"**

**"Yeah, I had to, to protect Penelope."**

**"Son, you probably just pissed off Ruiz's remaining family, and guaranteed that Penny will never be safe." Marshal Boyle said.**

**"No," Kevin shook his head as he spoke. "I've dismantled his entire organization, emptied out all of his banking accounts, transferring the money to different charities, and I caused the execution of his entire family as well as the mercenaries he had for hire. The local militia received evidence from me that Ruiz had stolen millions from them, so they took them out. It's probably all over the news by now. There's no one left, I made sure of that, so it's safe for Penelope to come home."**

**"We're taking him into our custody you don't have any objections to that do you?" Boyle asked Hotchner who only shook his head no. "Good lets go."**

**"Agent Hotchner would you please tell Penelope that I'm sorry and that I love her, I really truly love her." Kevin pleaded as Boyle pulled him away.**

* * *

**She had been standing just in the doorway of the office staring at the objects placed throughout the room. She didn't know why but she found it difficult to get her feet to go further into the room, and that's how he found her just standing staring.**

**"What's wrong is something out of place?" He asked as he moved up close behind her. He had to fight a sudden urge to wrap his arms around her, they had decided before their arrival back home that they would keep their personal lives personal, which meant absolutely no physical contact at work, at least no more than they usually had.**

**"Yeah, me," She replied meekly. "I honestly thought that I would never see this place again, just feels so strange being back here."**

**"I'm sorry," He said as he leaned in and kissed her temple, unable to fight off that urge to console her. "Maybe you should take the time off that Strauss offered you."**

**"No," Penelope quickly shot down that idea. "I've had enough time off while we were on the run, 'sides you can't take any more 'paid' time off and it wouldn't be any fun if you weren't with me." He chuckled at her words. "I'll be fine, really. It's just surreal I've spent a big chunk of my life in hiding, looking over my shoulders now I don't have to do any of that anymore."**

**"Thanks to Lynch," Morgan added, knowing it was still a touchy subject with her. "You know he calls here every day asking to speak with you?"**

**"Really, well I guess I'll have to ask Hotchner if he can locate whatever prison they have him in and have his phone calls blocked. What he did to me…he betrayed my trust in the worse way."**

**"I get that."**

**"No honey I don't think you do. He violated me, I feel violated. If it weren't for you, if I didn't have you before the truth about Kevin Lynch or Michael Thompson, whoever the hell he is, he could have completely destroyed my faith in men, period. Seriously, I would have become a lesbian." Again Morgan chuckled as he leaned in again but this time captured her lips in a gentle kiss.**

**"Aren't there bureau policies about this type of fraternization at the workplace?" Reid's voice interrupted their moment as they reluctantly moved apart.**

**"What Strauss doesn't know won't hurt her but I will hurt you if she ever finds out." Morgan said jokingly as Reid, Prentiss and JJ stood just outside Garcia's office door.**

**"Hey I can keep a secret, it's Prentiss you need to worry about." Reid said with a smile as he ducked out of the way of Prentiss's playful slap.**

**"It's good to have both of you home." JJ said as she gave Garcia a hug and then Morgan.**

**"Yes it is, and from now on when you refer to yourself as the 'supreme genius' I won't doubt it. Compared to you the other analysts they stuck us with were idiots." Prentiss tossed out as she gave Garcia a quick hug.**

**"What about me," Morgan asked when Prentiss didn't offer him a hug. "Don't I get some love, didn't you miss me too?"**

**"Not really they replaced you with Agent Faulkner, he was an amazing Behavioral Analyst and he was so hot." Prentiss said and then quickly giggled as she moved in and gave Morgan a hug. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding."**

**"Really, because I recall you mentioning on more than one occasion about how 'hot' Agent Faulkner was." Reid interjected.**

**"I meant I was kidding about not missing…never mind." Prentiss said shaking her head as Reid stared at her perplexed, feeling yet again like he had been left out of the loop.**

**"How's Clooney?" Morgan directed to Reid who had been caring for his four legged friend for the past several weeks.**

**"He's big which you never mentioned and he drools…a lot, which you never mentioned either." Reid announced causing the others to laugh just as Hotchner appeared at the door.**

**"We've got a new case, this came straight from Strauss some kind of favor to the local D.A. whose daughter's body was just found mutilated and dumped in a nearby field." Hotchner began explaining.**

**"Well did you tell Strauss that we're not here to grant her personal favors?" Morgan asked, irritated.**

**"Normally I would have but I know she would never have asked if it wasn't something BAU related. We have reason to believe that this attack was a form of retaliation against the D.A. The man she's currently prosecuting is Christopher Richardson."**

**"The suspected serial rapist and murderer?" Prentiss asked and Hotch nodded his head.**

**"All the files are on your desks, I want a briefing in 30 minutes." Morgan, Prentiss, Reid, and JJ quickly filed out of the office and headed to their desks. "Garcia." Hotch called out to her.**

**"Yes sir."**

**"The D.A.'s office has sent over all the videotaped evidence as well as some tapes they found in Richardson's possession, I want you to go over them with a fine toothed comb and find me something the get this guy."**

**"Yes sir I'm on it," She said as she turned to her 'babies' and began turning them on.**

**"And Garcia,"**

**"Yes sir," She still in her movements to give him her undivided attention.**

**"It's good to have you back, welcome home," Hotch said around a genuinely warm smile.**

**"Thank you sir, it's good to be home sir," She replied returning the smile. With a nod Hotch left the office closing the door behind him. Garcia took a moment to revel at her new life and her new love and with a contented smile she said. "It's really good to be home."**

**Fin**


End file.
